Sunset's new life in naruto universe
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to Sunset. what will happen
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the shows or songs, they belong to there rightful owners.**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE PLEASE.**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to Sunset.

Sunset decides to end it all by jumping off a tall building but sadly for her a portal opens up and takes her to the Naruto universe.

Sunset ends up just outside of Konohagakure no Sato gates just as Naruto and his group are about to leave for their first c-rank mission.

"Curses, I guess I failed at trying to killed myself yet again."thinks Sunset sadly.

"Who are you?"asked Naruto, "I'm Sunset and let me guess your a weakling?"asked Sunset as she gets ready to yawn out of boredom.

"Why you!" said Naruto angrily, "relax; I was only kidding but can you tell me where I am or else."said Sunset coldly.

"Your just outside of Konohagakure no Sato."said Naruto.

"What, then means I'm in a different dimension instead of ending up with my friends that are dead I'm still alive, curses but oh well; do you think I can join you people on your mission then you can decide if I should join your village civil or a warrior?"asked Sunset.

"Sure, but how do we know you can fight?"asked Sasuke, "my friends and I were the protectors of our town and when my friends died they transfer all of the powers but one of my friend's give me a bloodline to use."said Sunset as she is about to cry.

"Your friends are dead but why would you try to end your life unless they were your family?"asked Sakura.

"My friends were my only family, my birth family died on the day of my birth because of a nine tailed fox attack my home and the fox just killed them without mercy."said Sunset coldly

"Does this mean you'll hate me?"asked Naruto, "why would I hate you?"asked Sunset.

"I can't tell you because of them."said Naruto pointing to his teammates.

"I understand because I know first hand what hatred can lead, which doesn't concern you."said Sunset.

With that said Sunset travels with team 7 to wave country.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see Sunset and team seven fight against Z** **abuza momochi and Haku**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or MLP Equestria Girls.**

 **Go and watch the shows then you know what they look like for those who haven't go watch them**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Sunset will have a ten tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her by Princess Celestia because it was attacking Canterlot and Sunset was a nobody.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sunset travels with team seven, but when Zabuza attack that is when Sunset uses her bloodline.

"Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit."said Sunset and it protects the client from any harm but it also causes Chakra exhaustion.

"Protect the client from harm."said Kakashi as soon as he said that was when a pink crystal shield appears and it protects the client from all harm.

"You better hurry up and defeat this guy; this Jutsu is eating away my Chakra."said Sunset.

"Got it."said Kakashi.

(AN: Cannon style but with Sunset's bloodline protecting the client.)

After everything that happened that is when Sunset faints as well along with Kakashi because of Chakra exhaustion.

Team seven makes it to the client's house along with there sensei and Sunset.

(Cannon style but with Sunset being there)

"None of you don't know what pain is."said Inari.

"Pain, I know what pain is; did you see a nine tailed fox demon kill your parents without mercy or did you get blamed for something that wasn't your fault then you leave your dimension and become evil then become unevil and rejected then you make friends and then they give you their powers right before their deaths and you still have nightmares about your friends death."said Sunset as she leaves to go for a walk.

"Whoa, is that what really happened to you?"thinks Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"What a freak."said Sakura, but as soon as Sakura said that; that is when Sunset walks in and slaps Sakura across the cheek.

The next day teams seven along with Sunset does the tree climbing.

The next day afterwards is when Zabuza and Haku attacks.

(Cannon because Sunset missed the fight to train with her new powers by herself.)

When Team seven and Sunset get back to the village hidden in the leaves; Sunset is accepted by the third Hokage and becomes a member of team seven.

"It's almost time for the chunin Exams, who do you think is ready?"asked the third Hokage.

Basically the Rookie nine and Sunset are enter into the Exams.

* * *

 **In chapter three Sunset and team seven are enter in the Exams and where Sunset and Sasuke gets the curse seal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or MLP**

 **AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

 **AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Where is our sensei?"asked Naruto, "maybe he isn't here because your so annoying dobe."said Sunset as team seven is waiting on the bridge for there sensei.

"What's with you?"asked Naruto, "what do you mean?"asked Sunset.

"One moment your nice but the next your cold hearted like Sasuke-Teme."said Naruto.

Sunset doesn't answer and that is when kakashi hatake appears and hands team seven there chunin forms and they all sign up for the exams.

"Why did you do that; you know as well as I do; that we aren't ready."thinks Sunset.

"Yes, I'm getting closer and closer to becoming hokage."said Naruto, "whatever the loser said."said Sunset and Sasuke together.

Team seven and Sunset go to academy and have made it throw the first step and is now time for the forest of death.

"This is the forest of death, it seems almost as bad as the everfree forest; where there are giant creatures who could kill you or better yet just eat you up alive while your still alive."said Sunset with a smirk.

As soon as Sunset said that everyone takes a step back from her.

"What with everyone?"asked Sunset, "Sunset; have you been in a forest where things could be eat you alive?"asked Sasuke.

"Yes, when I was tricked into entering the everfree forest to find a missing pet by one of the adults in my village because they wanted me dead for something that wasn't my fault on the day of my birth."said Sunset.

"After entering the forest I was chased by giant wolves to giant bugs and it was the most fun I ever had."said Sunset with a smile.

Everybody sweet drops; "note to self; this girl is crazy."think the members of Rookie nine.

After that thought Teams seven and the other Rookie nine rush right into the forest when the bell ring.

* * *

That is when Naruto is blown away by the wind and is trapped by the snake in the anime.

* * *

Back to the remaining team seven

That is when orochimaru attacks the remaining team seven.

" **Crystal Release: Crystal Needles and** **Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon."** said Sunet as both attacks hits Orochimaru but sadly it hits a mud clone.

Orochimaru then appears behind Sunet and bites her; leaving the curse seal.

That is when Sunset screams her head off from the pain and finally passes out from the pain.

Everything else happens Cannon style.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see if Sunset and Sasuke survive the Curse seal and the sound team attacks Sakura.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or MLP Equestria Girls.**

 **Go and watch the shows then you know what they look like for those who haven't go watch them**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Sunset will have a ten tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her by Princess Celestia because it was attacking Canterlot and Sunset was a nobody.**

 **AN:Change of plans Sunset won't get the curse mark but she is knocked out until she awakens right before sunset and before Sasuke wakes up.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Sakura finds a place for all of her teammates and notices that Sasuke is running a high fever.

(Cannon until Sunset awakens.)

Sunset gets up and looks around,"Haruno; mind telling me what's going on?"asked Sunset coldly as she wakes up.

Sakura tells Sunset what happened then asked Sunset something.

"How did you escape from Orochimaru and I thought he give you a gift?"asked Sakura, "I made a clone at the last minute to take my place but I transform myself into a branch and let my clone fight but sadly when my clone was destroyed by the curse mark;and I got the memories of the clone and that is when I passed out and dropped the transformation."said Sunset.

"I was only pretending to be knocked out until you got all three us to safety." said Sunset with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT!"yelled Sakura,"keep it down; we have enemies over there and I have a plan' do you still have the scroll that was given to us?"asked Sunset as she points to a bush.

"We lost the scroll."said Sakura, "okay I have a plan but can you trust me?"asked Sunset.

"Yes, what are you going to do?"asked Sakura,"I'm going to pretend to be knocked out then re-wake up as soon as Sasuke wakes up then I'll pretend that I have the gift but don't."said Sunset.

(Cannon until Sasuke awakens.)

Sasuke awakens that is when Sunset uses her magic and transforms into her she demon form.

"Sakura, who did this to you?"asked Sasuke," Sasuke?"asked Sakura shaking with fear.

"Who was it Haruno?"asked Sunset coldly, "it was me."said Zaku.

"You're so dead."said Sunset as she powers down and lets Sasuke do all of the work.

With everything done, "Here."said Sunset as she hands over the the heaven scroll to Sakura.

"When did you get this?"asked Sakura," I had a bad feeling so I when you were yelling at the dobe I replace it with a special item to me and took the heaven scroll and hide it; now then can we get to the tower by teleporting?"asked Sunset coldly.

With that said Sunset and her team make it to the tower while the other teams have to survive the forest of death.

(After making it to the tower team seven opens the scrolls and Iruka-sensie is summoned.)

"Congratulations team seven, you pass and may proceed and your two days early."said Iruka.

"WE DID IT!"yelled Naruto as he runs around the room, "will you knocked off; your getting on my very last nerve and I need time to grieve over something I lost that was from my family."said Sunset.

With that said Sunset turns to leave when Iruka shows them where they stay and wait for the other team.

"Ok Sunset start talking or else."said Sasuke.

"Okay I'll tell you some things and here it is." Said Sunset, "okay fine."said Sasuke.

"My friends have been killed when we all became heroes, but before my friends death they all transfer their powers to me and my friend Twilight Sparkle had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to me but not only that they were my family and I failed to protect them because I was weak."said Sunset as she cries for the first time since her friend's death and she hugs Naruto as she cries.

"Why my friends not me?"asked Sunset.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll found out what team seven says and the chunin exams continue onwards.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA AT ALL.**

 **AN: IT IS MY SECOND TIME DOING INUYASHA AND NARUTO CROSSOVER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

 **AN: This story won't be updated as much, I might even forget about it and for that I'm sorry.**

 **AN: I'm so excited that I could say Cha**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"I had no idea you suffer that much but you have team seven and we will be your new family am I right guys?"asked Naruto,"agreed."said Sakura.

"Whatever the dope said."said Sasuke.

{Cannon until the match of Neji vs Hinata.}

After the battle between Neji and Hinata; Neji decides to attack Hinata by the time jonin senseis get there it would be too late to save Hinata.

"Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit."said Sunset as a pink shield appears around Hinata.

"This fighting is a complete waste of my time, can we please get on to the next fight please?"asked Sunset in a boring tone.

{Cannon until Sunset's fight which is Temari vs Sunset.}

"Will the two competitors come down now."said Hayate Gekkō.

"Lets get this over with."said Sunset coldly.

Sunset decides to end the battle by going super fast and punches Temari to the point of being knocked out.

"The winner of this match is Sunset."said Hayate Gekkō.

"Alright for those who made it to the next stage please step forward." said the third hokage.

With that said the following are Gaara vs. Sasuke is the first match.

{Cannon until the last fight which is Sunset vs the winner of Naruto vs Neji match.}

"Okay everyone please take this month to train your hardest you can."said the third hokage.

With that said Sunset leaves the village for a month to train with permission from the the third hokage.

One month later and it's time for The rounds but sadly it's Naruto vs Neji's fight that came first and now it's time for Sunset vs Naruto fight.

Naruto is ready to go but as for Sunset she could care less about the fight.

Sunset goes super fast and punches Naruto but Naruto dodges most of the punches and throws punches of his own until Sunset decides to use her bloodline.

"Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon."said Sunset as two pink dragons appears and attacks Naruto but Naruto dodges the attack.

Sunset is huffing and puffing and decides to call it a day.

"I would like to forfeit this fight since I'm at my limit and could keep going but I don't want anyone else here to know about me at all."said Sunset as she walks away.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what the proctor and the Rookie nine say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

 **AN:I know this chapter is short but I'm running out of ideas for this story.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"The winner of this match is Temari." said the proctor, and goes onto the next match which is Sasuke vs Gaara.

"Sunset, why did you gave up back there?"asked Naruto, "I give up because your not worth my time to fight."said Sunset coldly.

"Why are you being cold hearted to me?"asked Naruto,"because your a moron that doesn't know about real pain."said Sunset coldly.

{Cannon Style until the fifth hokage comes to the village.}

"Can you get me team seven?"asked Tsunade to her assist Shizune.

With that said team seven comes in, "granny why have you called us here?"asked Naruto.

"Show some respect to the hokage."said Sakura, "but."said Naruto.

"Naruto, will you just shut up for once and see what the hokage has to say or so help me I'll chase you all over the village."said Sunset coldly.

"Why are you being so cold to me; I thought you liked me as a friend?"asked Naruto, "just because."said Sunset as she gives the hokage her attention.

"I called you all here because I have something to show you, have you seen this person?"asked Tsunade as she shows a picture of a guy with blue hair.

"That's my ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry."said Sunset with some emotion in her voice.

"So you know him, why is he with sound?"asked Tsunade ,"I don't know but I do know we meet again I'll be sending him back to his dimension."said Sunset coldly.

With that said the team is dismissed.

{Cannon style until episode 169 of Naruto.}

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll meet the sea demon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Can you get me Sunset and Naruto?"asked Tsunade to Shino.

With that said Shino gets Naruto and Sunset.

"What do you want now?"asked Sunset coldly, "I'm send you five on a mission to the land of the sea."said Tsunade.

"Why do I have to go?"asked Sunset,"because I said so."said Tsunade.

"Fine, whatever."said Sunset as she turns to leave to go and pack.

"Wait, you need to be brief on the mission."said Tsunade, "Naruto and Ino can brief me on the mission later."Said Sunset.

* * *

With that said Sunset leaves to train but sadly for her it's been one year since her friends death on August 25.

* * *

Back to the others, "what's with her?"asked Ino.

"I don't know but she seems to be even more cold hearted today."said Naruto, "why us?"asked Ino.

"Because I said so and your going with Anko and Sunset."said Tsunade.

With that said Anko, Sunset, Naruto, Ino and Shino meet up at the front gates.

They leave and takes a ship to the land of the sea, "are we there yet?"asked Naruto.

"No, we are not and shut up or I'll kill you."said Sunset as she looks up at the moon in the sky.

With that said they make it to land of sea and start to investigate everything.

(Cannon style until episode 173)

* * *

 **in the next chapter there will be a major jump into shippuden Naruto**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **AN:Change of plans their will be no major jump yet.**

 **AN:set after episode 173**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Sunset is training outside of the village with permission from the Tsunade.

As she trains she gets faster and faster but she is training for revenge against Flash since he killed her friends.

Sunset keeps on training and two weeks later she is still training to the point of exhaustion.

Sunset faints and Naruto sees Sunset on the ground and decides to take her to the hospital.

The staff there diagnosis Sunset with chakra exhaustion and have admitted to the hospital.

Two weeks past and Sunset awakens and sneaks out of the hospital and continue to train until she drops from exhaustion again and goes back to the hospital and rest up for awhile.

"Sunset, are you okay?"asked Naruto, "I'm fine and I'm going to kill flash for what he has done; after all; I'm an avenger."said Sunset.

"I'm leaving this village to get my revenge soon."said Sunset coldly.

"Why?"asked Naruto, "because the path I'm taking can lead to darkness and you can't be drag into this problem at all."said Sunset.

"Then I'll stop you like I did with Sasuke."said Naruto, "you'll lose like you did with Sasuke."said Sunset.

"When are you leaving?"asked Naruto, "I'm leaving in two weeks and it doesn't concern you at all; weakling."said Sunset.

"Why are you acting like Sasuke?"asked Naruto, "because I want revenge and the only way to get it is to train harder and cut tides from your losers."said Sunset.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what happens next**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **AN:Change of plans their will be no major jump yet.**

 **AN:after Naruto Shippuden**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Two weeks later, Sunset decides to sneak out of the village but Sakura is there.

"Wait, I know you and I aren't close, please don't leave; please stay."said Sakura.

"I can't stay because this village is weak and it's holding me back from my revenge against Flash; and your annoying as ever."said Sunset.

"Wait; take me with you."said Sakura, "sorry Sakura but I'm doing this on my own; thanks."said Sunset and she knocks out Sakura and puts her on bench and she leaves.

The next morning, Sakura awakens and goes to the hokage and she sends Naruto to bring back Sunset.

At the valley of end, "SUNSET."Yelled Naruto.

Sunset turns around and sees Naruto.

"Naruto, you need to leave and let me go."said Sunset, "I can't do that but if we are going to fight let's get started."said Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but there will be no fight."said Sunset.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall."said Sunset as a pink crystal wall appears and blocks Naruto on one side.

Sunset leaves and Naruto goes back to the village.

* * *

Three years later and Sunset has finally killed Flash Sentry but sadly it took forever and now she finds out that Flash Sentry was paid off by the village hidden in leaves to killed her friends.

Sunset wants to destroy the village hidden in leaves and she travels around the elemental nations and becomes a wanted missing ninja and have gotten super strong to the point of jonin ninja.

* * *

To the village hidden in leaves Sakura has gotten stronger by training with Tsunade and Naruto has gotten stronger with training from the prevert.

* * *

Back to Sunset who finds a cave outside of the sand village.

Sunset is sleeping and she has dream.

* * *

 **"Entering the dream"**

 **"Sunset, we love you but you need to forgive yourself."said Fluttershy,"I can't because what I did was evil."said Sunset.**

 **"We know and we forgive you."said the girls together.**

 **Exiting the dream.**

* * *

Sunset awakens and has a smile on her face, she knows that forgive the village hidden in the leaves will take awhile but she knows now that she can maybe forgive them someday.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see if Sunset will return to the village hidden in the leaves or not.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **AN:Change of plans their will be no major jump yet.**

 **AN:after Naruto Shippuden**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Two months past and we find Sunset in the village hidden of sand and she has joined the village and the akatsuki attacks the village hidden in sand.

"Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon."said Sunset as two crystal dragons appears and attacks the akatsuki Sasori.

Sasori dodges the dragons and tries to stabbed Sunset but she use her speed to dodge the attack but this time she run towards Sasori but he sends a puppet to Sunset but she jumps and dodges the attack.

That is when Deidara throws a bomb at Sunset and she dodges but she was caught in the aftermath and it knock her out.

Sunset comes too and sees Gaara fighting but he loses and is taken.

The village hidden in sand sends word to their allies the village hidden in leaf for help.

The village hidden in the leaf send Naruto and Sakura.

Sunset is temporary in control of the village, "SUNSET!"Yelled Naruto,

"Hey loser, how have you been loser?"asked Sunset, "I have been good but why are you here?"asked Naruto.

"I finally got my revenge and I found out the village hidden the leaves were the one responsible for the death of my friends; I can't forgive your village but I will be going with you to get Gaara back then we'll go from there."said Sunset coldly.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Sunset head out to find the akatsuki and bring back Gaara.

(Cannon style until episode 26 of Naruto Shippuden.)

Instead of Sakura getting stabbed it's Sunset who get stabbed by the sword by getting in front of Sakura.

"Why did you save me?"asked Sakura, "my body moved on it's own."said Sunset.

"Why? I thought you hated my village?"asked Sakura, "I may hate your village but I couldn't bring myself to killed you or Naruto."said Sunset coldly and she coughs up blood.

"If I died here can you find Gaara and protect him for me."said Sunset and she passes out do to blood loss.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see if Sunset survives or not.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **AN:Change of plans their will be no major jump yet.**

 **AN:after Naruto Shippuden**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Sunset comes to and notices that she is in a bed at the hospital in the village hidden in sand.

"Sunset, your okay."said Naruto, "yes but how did I get here?"asked Sunset.

"After you pass out from blood loss, Sakura healed you and you have been out for two days and we brought Gaara back and he has decided that you will come back with us to the village hidden in leaves to face Tsunade."said Naruto.

"I was going to come back anyways because I want to know the truth behind my friends death."said Sunset.

Two weeks later they make it back to the village hidden in the leaves and Sunset finds out that her friends death was cause by Orochimaru.

Sunset has become more loyal to the village hidden in leaves and she still wants revenge against the sound village for the death of her friends.

* * *

Two months past and Sunset is training to be more helpful for the village and she has gotten closer with Sakura and Naruto; as for the new team mate she could care less about him.

Sunset and Sakura are out shopping and Sunset couldn't be happier.

Sunset, Sakura and Naruto are called to do a mission against a women named Guren.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll have two crystal style show down.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **AN:Change of plans their will be no major jump yet.**

 **AN:after Naruto Shippuden**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Sunset, Naruto and Sakura are ready to fight against Guren but sadly for Sunset she is called on another mission which is a C-rank mission to sand.

Sunset returns to the village and all of the villagers are glaring at Sunset for leaving the village two years ago.

"Sunset, the mission was a success but you need to know that you will always be hated for leaving the village but you can keep trying to earn the trust but you'll failed."said Tsunade.

"I know but I won't give up and keep trying to earn the trust of the villagers no matter what."said Sunset.

With that said Sunset goes to her apartment and sleeps for the rest of the day until the next morning where she is needed to go on the same mission that Naruto and Sakura are.

The next day in the afternoon, Sunset has capture up with Naruto and Sakura.

"Let me try."Said Sunset as she runs using her super speed and shatters the crystal wall by punching it while going super fast.

"You did it but how?"asked Naruto, "my powers are back and stronger than ever."said Sunset.

"After I gave up on revenge, my powers come back and made me strong again."said Sunset with a smirk on her face.

Team Kakashi helps defeat Guren but in the end Guren and the young boy they helped left and lived happily ever after.

The Rookie nine returns to the village and give a report of mission and it's consider a mission complete.

The next day Sunset it at training ground seven training to get complete control over her powers but she still wants revenge against the sound village.

Naruto sees her training, "Sunset; you need to stop."said Naruto.

"Why should I quit now when I have all this power to get revenge?"asked Sunset coldly.

"Because this isn't the way of the ninja, please come back to us; we'll be your new family."said Naruto.

"Really but what about my revenge against the sound village?"asked Sunset.

"You'll get when the time comes."said Naruto.

"I want to believe but I'm leaving this village permanently since the villagers hates me for leaving in the first place."said Sunset.

Sunset uses her super speed and leaves the village again to train some more to get revenge against the sound village.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll have a two year jump again and this time we'll see Sunset fighting against Naruto and Sakura who wants to bring her back to the village.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own MLP: Equestria Girls or Descendants 2015.**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Two years later and we see Sunset training.

"I gotta get faster to defeat the sound village."thinks Sunset as she keeps on pushing herself to the limit.

"Maybe I should join a different village but which one."thinks Sunset.

Sunset decides to visit the wave country for awhile until she decides on what she should do.

* * *

To Naruto and Sakura who are training with Sasuke who come back after he killed Orochimaru and destoryed the sound village and killing his older brother.

* * *

Back to Sunset who is at wave country visiting.

"Sunset, what are you doing here?"asked Inari, "I'm vacationing here and thinking about revenge or not."said Sunset.

"I just heard that Sasuke has destroyed the sound village and killed the leader."said Inari, "what, but my revenge has been complete by Uchiha?"asked Sunset.

"Yes,what are you going to do now?"asked Inari, "I'm going to kill the one responsible for taking away my revenge."said Sunset.

With that said Sunset leaves and trains until she decides to join the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki's leader Pein decides to attack the village hidden in the leaves with Sunset.

"Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon and Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance."said Sunset as two pink dragons appear and attacks the village and as pink Shuriken attacks the village.

"Sunset, what are you doing here?"asked Naruto, "I'm here to capture you Naruto and get revenge on the person who took away my revenge."said Sunset coldly.

"Why do you want revenge?"asked Naruto, "because I'm an avenger and I won't give up as easy as I did before and my friends would want me to avenge them."said Sunset coldly.

After Sunset said that she attacks the village and sees Pein fighting against Naruto but he lost and Sunset decides to leave and try to attack the village when she gets stronger.

* * *

Two months past and Sunset has gotten strong enough to killed Naruto.

Sunset attacks the village looking for Sasuke when Naruto stops Sunset with a Rasengan but Sunset dodges and uses gems and build a cage around Naruto.

"Sunset, why are you doing this?"asked Naruto, "because my friends died by the hand of Flash Sentry who was loyal to Orochimaru and with Orochimaru gone; where do I turn to for revenge; none other than Uchiha."Said Sunset.

"Sasuke, may have taken away your revenge but why are you attacking the village when you can live a life here with me and Hinata."said Naruto.

"What are you talking about?"asked Sunset, "I have fallen in love with you Sunset along with Hinata, it's your choice."said Naruto.

"I choose revenge and have a good life."said Sunset and she teleports away.

* * *

 **in the next chapter will be the fourth Shinobi war.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU** DON'T **LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **AN:Change of plans their will be no major jump yet.**

 **AN:after Naruto Shippuden**

 **AN:Sundown looks like Sunset but she has red eyes.**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

The war is causing mayhem and Sunset could care less since she wants to kill Sasuke for taking away her revenge.

Sunset finds Sasuke and Naruto fighting against Tobi and losing badly.

"Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon."said Sunset as two dragons appears and attacks Tobi.

"SUNSET!"yelled Naruto,"it's me but why are you fighting against Tobi?"asked Sunset.

"If we win this war by killing him than everything will be at peace."said Naruto.

"I could care less but Uchiha why did you kill Orochimaru?"asked Sunset.

"He wanted my body and he was weak in the end."said Sasuke, "thanks for killing him and as for my revenge; I don't need it and I care for you Naruto; can you forgive me for trying to kill you?"asked Sunset.

"Yes, I can; let's show how team seven is the strongest team ever."said Naruto.

"WE ARE TEAM SEVEN, FACE OUR WRATH!"yelled team seven.

With that done team seven and Sunset have killed off Tobi and everything is peaceful until a new evil known as Sunset's evil side aka Sundown.

Sundown wants to killed everyone, Sunset tries to stop her but she grabs Sunset by the throat and starts to choke her to death but than Naruto stops her.

I"ll be back to killed you all, along with an army of dead people, hahaha."said Sundown as she laughs evilly.

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what will happen next.**


End file.
